


20180718 十一週年小破車

by MAZARINE0609



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAZARINE0609/pseuds/MAZARINE0609
Summary: 〈補檔〉〈修〉現背，可能有點OOC





	20180718 十一週年小破車

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **〈補檔〉〈修〉  
>  現背，可能有點OOC**  
> 

 

　　 今天是李赫宰和李東海在幾年前因突發奇想辦的一場沒有法律效力的婚禮的日子，李東海滑了一天的SNS，看著那些為他們送上祝福的粉絲，心情很好，多年前的突發奇想，居然到現在還能收到祝福，我們ELE很可以啊！

 

　　“東海啊！”李赫宰擦了擦頭，從浴室走出來。

　　李東海正舒適的與沙發融為一體，盯著電視，雖然完全聽不懂，但看的倒挺專心。

 

　　十一週年的今天，原本應該在家恩恩愛愛的兩人，卻因為回歸的準備身在國外，還忙了整整一天，到了住宿的飯店，兩人都累的想馬上睡。

　　但又有點捨不得。

　　不曉得李赫宰記不記得這個日子，李東海想，當時的李赫宰一點也不親人，面對自己的直線球，雖然看起來沒什麼不開心，但也從不給予回應，卻在十一年前的今天做了和自己舉辦婚禮這種事，李東海當時是滿滿的感動，但他一點也不期望李赫宰能記得，那對他來說或許就是場玩笑吧。

　　但李東海從不知道，李赫宰總會在這天稍微有些不一樣。

 

　　“我們喝酒吧，東海？”李赫宰從冰箱拿出兩瓶水果酒。

　　李東海懶洋洋地看了酒一眼，勉強坐起身，雖然很累，但真的不想讓這特別的日子就這麼過了。

 

　　兩人在沙發上相互靠著，一起喝著濃度不高的酒，一起看著聽不懂的電視，有一搭沒一搭的聊著，時間流的很慢，心臟卻越跳越快。

　　李東海慢慢把位置從李赫宰身邊，移到那人兩腿之間，把背緊貼著那人的胸膛，感受著因喝酒而有些加快的心跳，李赫宰也環抱住這個撒嬌不吭聲的小貓咪，他知道這個姿勢能讓他有安全感。 　　“東海啊，想睡嗎？”李赫宰低沉的聲音打破沉默，還輕輕晃了晃他的身體。

　　＂……＂李東海沒有回答，反而轉過身來一下跨坐到李赫宰的腿上，雙手環住李赫宰的脖子，額頭抵著李赫宰的額頭，視線朦朧的看著他豐厚的唇，從耳根子到脖子都變得通紅。

　　“你喝醉了？水果...”不等李赫宰問完，李東海就用唇堵住了聲音的出口，水果的味道蔓延。

 

　　拿對了，草莓的味道很好。

 

　　電視聲音成為背景音樂，兩人在沙發上盡情擁吻，舌頭交纏的聲音使氣氛更加黏膩，主導權漸漸被李赫宰奪過，這人的吻技真的很厲害，勾著對方的舌與他共舞，一點一點的抽離口中的氧氣，讓人無法呼吸，卻又覺得欲罷不能，李東海覺得有些不甘，在李赫宰把手伸進自己上衣裡時，擺著自己的臀部，摩擦著李赫宰早已堅挺的慾望，李赫宰只好帶有懲罰意味的咬了下李東海的唇，不甘願的鬆口，好不容易得到新鮮空氣的李東海靠在李赫宰的肩窩大口喘氣。

 

　　酒精讓李東海渾身發熱，他抬起頭直盯李赫宰的大圓單眼皮，眼神迷濛，勾起嘴角，拉了拉那人的褲頭，挑逗意味十足，李赫宰點點頭，將無數個吻點在李東海的臉上，而李東海則負責脫李赫宰的褲子。

　　脫不到一半，李東海就俯下身親吻高挺的慾望，一下一下，安撫般的吻。李赫宰看著今天特別主動的李東海，覺得有些感動，輕撫著身下人的頭頂，順著他的髮絲，一下一下的梳下來，滿眼的寵溺。

　　下身突然感到濕熱，李東海用心的用舌尖照料每個角落，頂端、柱身，再到陰囊，無一處不細密照護，李赫宰也不閒著，左手輕摸著愛人的頭髮，時而用點力讓自己進得更深，右手則伸到那人的後庭，在洞口附近不斷搓揉、按壓，接著伸出從桌子下面的抽屜拿出潤滑劑，擠了不少的量在手上，接著抽出自己的性器，讓俯在身下愛人面對自己，在自己腿上坐好。

　　“東嘿啊，放鬆點。”安撫般的輕啄他的唇幾下，便先探入一指，“嗯...”李東海輕哼一下，太久沒做，似乎有些不習慣這異物感。

　　李赫宰邊按摩擴張著後庭，唇也在李東海的脖子以下留下無數紅點，留下激情的證據，接著試圖探入第二指，感覺到裡面的肌肉緊縮了一下，“啊...” 李東海勾緊愛人的脖子，前端也顫抖了一下，拍了拍李東海的臀部，便開始緩慢抽送。

　　“啊...赫...別......” 李東海的呼吸變得更加急促，耳垂羞得透紅，再稍微加快速度，李東海不由自主抬起臀部，把羞紅的臉埋進李赫宰的肩窩“啊...嗯赫......”，最後，李赫宰伸出另一隻手，撸動著李東海的柱身，讓他發洩在自己的小腹上。

 

　　發洩過後，李東海一下軟了腿，攤在李赫宰身上，但李赫宰似乎不放過他，不知何時悄悄探入的第三指開始在濕熱的後庭裡按壓，李東海眼眶泛紅的瞪著李赫宰，卻只感覺到他的慾望又更加抬起，“你別這麼瞪我，不然你今晚別想睡了”李赫宰無奈的說，李東海也只能撇撇嘴抱緊他。

　　其實在床上，李東海一直都當不上小老虎，所有的脾氣都化作嗔怪，所有暴力行為都是欲拒還迎。

 

　　看著擴張的差不多了，李赫宰扶起李東海的腰，緩緩的將慾望送進軟熱的後穴，“嗯...赫宰...太...” 李東海又把愛人抱得更緊，雖然剛剛已經擴張過，但李赫宰的性器哪是三指能敷衍了事的，強烈的異物感仍引起李東海的不適。

　　“東海呀，放鬆點，忍忍。”李赫宰安撫的拍拍愛人的背，忍著脹痛，手指輕輕的按摩著穴口，慢慢等愛人適應。

 

　　過了幾分鐘，感覺到李東海似乎沒這麼緊繃了，便讓肉柱完全沒入濕熱的後穴，然後李赫宰停止了所有動作，李東海疑惑的看向眼前的人，“你在上面呢，動動看。” 李赫宰鼓勵的說，卻見李東海咬著下唇，似乎非常猶豫，於是李赫宰向前輕吻了下那緊咬的唇說“寶寶，試試。”，雙手撫上李東海的腰。

　　拒絕不了要求，李東海低頭靠著李赫宰的肩膀，抖著腿緩緩的抬起、再坐下，經過幾次，李東海腳軟的無法再用力，只能噙著淚，可憐兮兮的望著李赫宰，而李赫宰也不再強求，靠過去咬了下李東海的唇，說句“做的好”，便就著插入的姿勢將人整個抬起，轉換戰場。

　　把人從沙發抱到床上，李東海的慾望頂著李赫宰的小腹，一路走來，在李赫宰的小腹上留下了些水痕。

　　輕輕把李東海放在床上，讓他跪趴在床上，這姿勢讓李東海背的線條更加鮮明，更加誘惑，瞄準穴口，一下子全根沒入，“啊…”一下子太大的快感，讓李東海抬起下巴發出一聲長吟，緊接而來的是快速熱情的抽送，一下一下頂到最深處，李赫宰扶著身下人的骨盆，每一下都是強而有力的撞擊。

　　“啊、赫...啊……” “嗯......太、啊...快…” “嗯…...”

　　李東海的嬌喘聲隨著一次次的撞擊變得越發甜膩，呼吸變得越來越急促，把臉埋進被窩，卻藏不住紅的出血的耳朵，後穴也不自覺越夾越緊，讓李赫宰也開始粗喘低吼，都是爆發前的徵兆。

　　於是李赫宰加快了速度，在最後的刺激中，兩人一起繳械，結束了一夜的瘋狂。

 

 

　　洗漱後。

　　兩人一起躺在床上，李東海早在洗澡時睡著了，現在難得安分的靠著李赫宰，李東海睡著時跟天使一樣……醒著也是天使，李赫宰側著身笑了下，用右手撐著頭，眼神溫柔的可以掐出水，左手輕點了小老虎的鼻尖一下。

 

　　“11週年快樂啊，寶貝。”

 


End file.
